Everything's OKMaybe
by apishcan18
Summary: Sequel to Finally Getting It Right. Alisha discovers that someone she thought she'd never see again was right under her nose while working a new, creepy case. Calleigh gets a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the CSI characters. Wish I did but I don't. I do however lay claim to Alisha Richardson, Addi Thompson, Daniel Richardson and Sarah Richardson and any other minor OC's I forgot. If you would like to borrow them asked nicely. Brittni Caine is used with permission from one of my friends.

This is the sequel to Finally Getting It Right. If you haven't read FGIR I strongly suggest you do read it as this story starts the morning after FGIR ends and there are numerous references to what occurs in FGIR.

On that happy note, please read, review and enjoy.

**Everything's OK…Maybe**

**Chapter One**

Alisha Richardson stood in her boyfriend's kitchen, trying to figure out the coffee maker. All she wanted was hot water. Ryan had said it could do that function. Alisha finally threw up her hands and filled the coffee cup with water from the tap and set in the microwave.

Ryan Wolfe, Alisha's boyfriend, appeared at that moment, hair still wet from his shower.

"Couldn't figure it out, could you?" he teased, kissing Alisha on the lips.

Alisha did her famous nose wrinkle and made a face. "I've never seen a coffee maker with that many buttons before," she retorted.

Ryan chuckled. "So when is your friend's flight coming in?" he asked, changing the subject.

Alisha grinned. The excitement she felt over seeing her friend Addi Thompson again was only dimmed by the circumstances of why he was coming to Miami. Alisha's stalker had found her and traveled to Miami in violation of his parole. Gary had been arrested the night before and Addi was coming to be California's representative in the court case. When the time came Addi would also escort Gary back to California.

"He said around eleven," Alisha answered, taking her cup of hot water out of the microwave and plunking a tea bag into it.

Ryan made a face at the tea and programmed the coffee maker to make coffee.

A cell phone rang. It was Alisha's.

"Richardson," she said in that professional, snappy way of hers.

"Britters," Alisha said happily, a smile blossoming on her face. It was Alisha's best friend, Brittni Caine.

Ryan had spent the last three months falling in love with that smile, with Alisha.

Alisha laughed at something Brittni said as she sat down at the kitchen table with her tea. "Of course. What do you think?" Alisha winked at Ryan, who was still waiting for his coffee.

Ryan gave her a puzzled look.

"So onto other things," Alisha said smoothly. "I'm thinking that a party is in order to celebrate the end of Gary once and for all. Any ideas?"

Ryan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Alisha.

"It has to have dancing," Alisha said suddenly.

Ryan groaned. "Remember the last time we went dancing?" he asked.

Alisha grinned at him, not embarrassed in the slightest at the memory of the first twelve hours they knew each other. "How I could I forget?"

Ryan shook his head at Alisha's mischievous grin. He could hardly believe the transformation that had taken place in his girlfriend since they learned Gary had been arrested. She was a little less serious now. At least for the moment.

"No, no, no," Alisha's voice pulled Ryan out of his thoughts. "Just the team and maybe Tripp. Definitely Ad since he'll be in town."

A pause.

"I don't think Danny will be able to make it down," Alisha said.

A short pause.

"Sarah's pregnant."

Ryan could hear Brttni's squeal.

Alisha held the phone away from her ear. "Calm down, Britters," she lightly scolded her friend. "I know it's exciting but I would like my ear in one piece please."

Ryan glanced at his watch. He realized that they needed to leave to go pick up Alisha's friend.

Ryan caught Alisha's eye and tapped his watch.

She nodded and quickly told Brittni she had to go get Addi and she'd see her at the lab later that day.

"How come you let me talk so long?" Alisha wailed, scrambling to find her purse.

"Sorry. Didn't realize how late it had gotten," Ryan apologized, holding the door for Alisha.

"Do you see him?" Alisha asked anxiously, trying to peer over the crowd.

Ryan gave her a look. "Alisha, I don't know what he looks like," Ryan stated.

Alisha stopped looking for Addi and looked up at Ryan sheepishly. "Opps. Sorry, Ry."

Ryan shrugged. "It's OK."

Alisha rose on her tip toes and brushed her lips against Ryan's.

"No, it's not OK," Alisha whispered as she drew away. "I love you, Ryan."

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off her. "I love you too."

"Aww. Isn't this sweet?" said a voice from behind Alisha.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Go away, Addi. I'm having a moment with my boyfriend." Alisha did look a little irritated at the interruption.

Addi laughed. "Don't I at least get a hug before you start yelling at me?"

Alisha smirked and turned around.

Addi was tall and lean. His black hair was starting to gray at the temple. His dark eyes were lit by silent laughter.

"You never did have good timing," Alisha sniffed before giving Addi a hug.

"You were always the one with the bad timing, Rini," Addi retorted.

Alisha laughed. "Addi, meet Ryan Wolfe, probably the most wonderful man I've ever met. Ryan, this is the famous Addi Thompson."

The two men regarded each other carefully. It was the first time they meet and both were protective of Alisha.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wolfe," Addi said, all teasing gone from his voice.

Ryan nodded. "Likewise."

Alisha was frowning. There was no way two of the most important men to her could not like each other! It would make life unbearable.

"Well, how 'bout we go get Ad's luggage and then head over to HQ?" Alisha suggested brightly, hoping to gloss over the fact that Ryan and Addi didn't seem to like each as much as Alisha had hoped.

"Sure, Rini," Addi said, smiling at her.

Alisha wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me that. I'm mad at you."

Ryan slipped his arm over Alisha's shoulders and steered her towards the baggage claim area. Addi walked along on the other side of Alisha.

"So when did you start going gray, Bear?" Alisha asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"When I meet you, Minx," Addi answered with a smirk.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. While you're down here we're gonna fix that though. You're not old enough to be going gray."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ryan chuckled at the sarcasm in Addi's voice. He might like this man yet.

Alisha poked Addi in the side as they walked into HQ. "Stop calling me that. I'm still mad at you," Alisha whined.

Addi laughed. He loved to drive Alisha crazy. Just like Alisha loved to drive him crazy.

Ryan trailed along behind the two, thinking. The whole time since Addi had met them in the airport neither Alisha nor Addi had brought up Gary. The two had just bantered like old friends do. Teasing each other, needling each other, having fun.

Calleigh turned the corner running almost into Addi and Alisha.

"Calleigh," Alisha said brightly. "Just the woman I was looking for. I would like you to meet my friend and California's representative in the Lane case, Addi Thompson. Addi, this wonderful lady is Calleigh Duquesne."

"It's nice to you, Miss Duquesne," Addi said politely.

Ryan's eyebrows rose almost to his hair line. Addi and Calleigh? Now that was an interesting picture.

Alisha turned slightly so she could look at Ryan. "Did you hear that?" she mouthed.

Addi noticed her silent communication with her boyfriend. "Are you talking behind my back?" he demanded to know, hands on hips.

Alisha gave him an innocent look. "Of course not Addi. Why would I do a thing with that?" Alisha could be a convincing liar when she wanted to be.

Addi sighed. "Just don't do that on the stand, OK?"

Alisha brightened. "Of course not, Bear. Now you go have fun with Calleigh looking at evidence."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything's OK…Maybe**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone was gathered in the break room. Brittni and Eric looked unhappy for some reason.

Alisha was confused. Horatio had called a team meeting but there was nothing going on. No big case or anything.

Horatio walked in just then.

Brittni glared at him.

"I'm getting married tonight," Horatio said without preamble.

Alisha was shocked.

Horatio was dating Eric's older sister, Marisol. It was so sudden. No wonder Britters and Eric looked unhappy. They didn't even have time to get used to the idea before the wedding occurred.

Alisha's shock was mirrored on the faces of everyone in the room.

Calleigh finally said, "Congratulations, Horatio."

"Brittni, where did you find this place?" Alisha hollered over the music.

It was a week later. Alisha had worked it out with Horatio so that everyone could come to the party. Eric and Ryan were both on call though. So far the night had been quiet on the crime front. The club Brittni had found however was not quiet at all. Alisha was loving it. It reminded her of the first night she meet Ryan.

Alisha felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. "Having fun?" Ryan said in her ear.

Alisha twisted around, smiling. "It couldn't be better," she said before planting a kiss on his lips.

Catcalls rang out almost immediately. Horatio stood nearby with his wife, Marisol. He was laughing. Marisol was smiling. Eric and Brittni had finally come to terms with Horatio and Marisol's sudden wedding.

Alisha didn't look embarrassed in the least as she snuggled closer to Ryan.

Addi was talking with Calleigh and both were looking very happy. Brittni was dancing with Eric. Speed was at the bar, getting drunk along with Trip.

"Dance with me?" Alisha whispered in Ryan's ear.

Ryan groaned. "Remember the last time?"

Alisha grinned. "I haven't been drinking. Have you?"

Ryan just sighed and swept Alisha off to the dance floor.

"Calleigh, I need some-" Alisha's words were abruptly cut off as she caught sight of the photos and evidence scattered across the table. Her face went dead white.

Addi hurried around the table. "Rini, come with me," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her back out the door.

Alisha was too shocked to even protest the use of her nickname.

Calleigh followed, looking worried.

"Rini, look at me," Addi commanded, placing a hand on either side of her head and forcing her to look at him instead of inside the room. "He's in jail. And he won't be getting out for a long time. You're safe."

Alisha started to shake. "He had a gun. And my picture."

Addi abandoned all professionalism and pulled Alisha into a giant hug. "I know. I know, Rini. It's OK now. It's all OK," he murmured against her hair.

"Get Ryan," Addi mouthed to Calleigh.

She nodded and ran off. Calleigh found Ryan in the DNA lab with Brittni.

"Ryan, it's Alisha. She needs you," Calleigh blurted out. Both Ryan and Brittni jumped up and followed Calleigh.

The three of them found Addi and Alisha in the same position Calleigh had left them in.

Ryan rushed forward at the sight of his girlfriend shaking in the Addi's arms.

"Alisha, what's going on? Are you OK?" Ryan suddenly found himself holding a trembling woman.

"Ryan, he had a gun," Alisha wailed.

Ryan looked up in confusion at Addi and Calleigh.

"We were going over the Lane case," Addi supplied.

Ryan's eyes lit up in understanding. Gary. No wonder Alisha was a mess.

"I'll just take her someplace to calm down," Ryan said.

Brittni slipped her arm around Alisha's waist as Ryan's arm was around her shoulders. "It's Ok, Lisha," she soothed.

Alisha didn't respond.

"Alisha, talk to me. What happened this afternoon?" Ryan asked as the two of them made dinner.

Alisha shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ryan set down the knife he'd been using to cut tomatoes for the salad and turned around.

"Alisha, you freaked out. That's not nothing."

Alisha sighed. Usually when she said she didn't want to talk about it Ryan was nice enough to not continue pursuing the subject until she was ready. Not today.

"Ryan, he had a gun and my picture in the front seat. There was a map with my apartment circled in red. How did he know where I lived? How had he even found out I was in Miami? He shouldn't have found me. I flew here under a false name and id. My apartment is in Horatio's name. If anyone asks it's for his daughter, Brittni. Ryan, if he hadn't been spotted in Orlando we would have had no clue where he was. Which means that the cop that pulled him over would have written him a ticket and then let him go. And we would have been at my apartment in blissful ignorance until he knocked on the door." Alisha's voice had rose as she talked until she was yelling the last bit.

Ryan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "But that didn't happen," he gently reminded her.

Alisha just rested her head against Ryan's chest and cried.

Alisha set her case down just inside the doorway of the latest crime scene. Brittni followed her as she wandered through the house, taking in the carnage.

"God, look at the shell casings," Brittni whispered, her maglight shining on the small pile of metal cylinders.

"Now we know where he was standing," Alisha said grimly. "Maybe we can get some useable shoe prints. I'll bag them and make sure Cal gets them."

Brittni nodded just as Speed joined them. "Heard you had a quadruple murder. Need some help?" he asked.

Alisha nodded. "Sí. Gracias. [AN: Means 'Yes. Thanks' in Spanish for those that don't know. I'll be adding the translation for any Spanish words from here on out. Do you think you could start outside?"

Speed gave one of his sideways grins. "You want me to figure out how they got in."

"Muy bien," [AN: 'very good' Alisha teased before turning serious. "The uniforms who answered the call said they couldn't find any evidence of forced entry. I'd rather depend on your expert eyes though."

Speed grinned again. "I won't tell Ryan you said that."

Alisha laughed and waved him off. "Now, Britters, what would you like to do?"

Brittni, who'd watched the exchange with mild interest, jerked her head towards the master bedroom. "I'll take the upstairs. It's smaller."

Alisha wrinkled her nose. "Whatever."

Time passed slowly as the three of them processed the scene. Alexx Woods, the coroner, showed up to take the bodies and then left them, taking also the shell casings for Calleigh.

Alisha was in the living room, making a note of the fact that all the electronics were still there, when Brittni hollered, "Hey, Lisha, get Speed and get up here. Now!"

Alisha frowned but hurried outside to get Speed.

As Alisha walked into the bedroom the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. They were being watching.

Alisha hastily retreated from the room, almost bumping into Speed.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Speed reached out a hand to steady Alisha.

"Someone's watching in that room," Alisha hurriedly said, tripping over her words as she frantically tried to dial Horatio.

Brittni came out of the room. "He's got some sort of camera in that room. He wrote a message in what I'm pretty sure was the boy's blood."

Speed frowned. "Alexx was in here to take the boys body to the morgue. How did she miss the message?"

"Horatio, we got a strange one. I need someone to come and sweep the house for listening devices or cameras that could be transmitting a signal," Alisha said into her cell phone.

She paused.

"OK. Thanks."

She snapped her cell phone shut. "H is sending someone out ASAP. Until then we should leave the house."

Alisha was bored. The people Horatio were supposed to be sending out to check the house hadn't arrived and the three of them had processed the outside of the house to death. There was no more relevant evidence.

"Where are they?" Brittni moaned.

Alisha shrugged just as a one of the crime labs silver Hummers pulled up.

Ryan, Horatio and Eric stepped out, carrying the necessary gear to sweep the house for bugs.

"Took you long enough," Brittni huffed at her father.

"Sorry, hun. Something came up," Horatio said.

"And someone couldn't have called and told us?" Alisha asked.

"We're here now. Get over it," Ryan teased, lightly bumping Alisha with his shoulder.

Alisha scowled at him and shoved him towards the house. "Go do your job."

Brittni stared at the name on the paper. This wasn't happening. Not so soon after Gary. Shaking her head and furiously blinking her eyes, she tried to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't. The father of the murdered Elliot family had worked with Alisha's father.

Scrambling to her feet Brittni headed off to find her father. She found him talking with Calleigh in the ballistics lab.

Brittni waited impatiently for Horatio to finish.

"Yes, Brittni?" Horatio asked.

Brittni pushed the paper under Horatio's nose with the command, "Look!"

Horatio took the paper slowly, just to annoy Brittni.

Brittni folded her arms over her chest and glared. "It's important."

Horatio raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the paper. And froze.

"Have you showed this to Alisha?" he asked slowly.

Brittni shook her head. "She doesn't need this after Gary. Unfortunately I have to show it to her. It's relevant to the case."

Horatio nodded, not adding that Brittni couldn't keep a secret to save her life. The whole lab would know in no time.

"I'll break the news to her," he said, wondering how Alisha would take the news about her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola everyone. Time to apologize. I'm so sorry about the scene breaks. I thought I had them fixed so you could tell when a scene ended and another one began. But a review of chapter 2 proved I was wrong. I'm sorry again. I hope you will still read the story even though I've proved to be a complete idiot with computers. Hopefully this chapter will work.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. And now on to with the story...

**Everything's Ok…Maybe**

**Chapter Three**

Alisha was in the DNA lab, examining results from the Elliot murder. She'd narrowed down which blood belonged to the members of the Elliot family and which didn't.

"One unknown female donor," Alisha murmured to herself as she wrote down her notes in the file. "And one unknown male donor."

Alisha slipped the papers containing the DNA results into the file and went to find Speed. He was supposed to have answers for how the perp got in.

On the way Alisha meet up with Horatio.

"Hey H," Alisha said cheerfully.

"Hello, Alisha," Horatio replied. "How's the case going?"

Alisha shrugged. "Got the DNA results back. Was hoping Brittni would have gotten the background check back on the parents but…" Alisha shrugged as her words trailed off.

Horatio stopped walking.

Alisha paused when she noticed her boss wasn't beside her anymore.

"H?" she turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Alisha, Brittni did get back the background check. There was a name that came up," Horatio started slowly.

Foreboding played at the edges of Alisha's mind. It triggered a memory of when her and Ryan first met.

flashback

"I'm so glad Daddy H hired you and you could get away from that creepy Cary. Oh hey Speed," Brittni said in that fast way of hers when she was excited.

Alisha turned to find Ryan's friend Speed strolling up the sidewalk towards them.

Foreboding played at the edges of Alisha's mind. If Speed worked here, then Ryan…?

At that moment Ryan strolled into view.

end flashback

"Horatio, what was the name?"

"Nathan Richardson." Horatio waited for Alisha's reaction. Nothing. Not even a change in expression for many long seconds. Then the explosion.

"Are you sure it's that Nathan Richardson? They're both common names. It's possible it could be someone else," Alisha said in a rush. She seemed to want to believe that _this_ Nathan Richardson was a different Nathan Richardson then the one that had abandoned her and her brother.

"He is your father. I made sure of it before I came to talk to you," Horatio let the final blow sink in. The file in Alisha's hand dropped to the floor, all her careful notes and the DNA results scattered on the floor. She didn't seem to notice.

"He's been in Miami this whole time?" Alisha said faintly.

Horatio started to pick up the scattered papers. Alisha needed to time to process all of this.

"I'm going to find Speed. I was going to talk to him before you…" her words trailed off as she started to walk away.

Horatio rolled his eyes and hurried after her. She was obliviously not thinking straight.

"Alisha," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Horatio, I don't want to see him. Nathan abandoned me and Danny like we meant nothing to him. What kind of father does that?"

----------------------------------------

It was lunch time and everyone was gathered in the break room, eating and talking about various cases. Brittni kept shooting Alisha worried looks from her spot beside Eric. Alisha was leaning on Ryan, looking like someone had rolled over her with a steam roller.

Addi strolled in with Calleigh, both in deep conversation. Addi looked up at Alisha and immediately broke of what he was saying and hurried over to her side.

"Minx, are you OK?" he asked, concerned.

Alisha shook her head.

Addi frowned and dropped into the empty seat beside Alisha. "Rini, what's going on?"

"Not here," Alisha whispered.

Ryan and Addi exchanged looks.

Just then Speed, who had been talking to Brittni, looked over at Alisha and said, "So Alisha, when did your father become involved in our case?"

Alisha groaned, "Britter's can't keep a secret."

Addi's jaw dropped. "Your father?!" he shouted.

"Bear, be quiet," Alisha growled.

Addi had the sense to shut his mouth. But the damage had been done.

Ryan looked down at Alisha. "Your father?" he asked softly.

Alisha nodded. She could tell it was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------

Alisha stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She was off for the evening. Ryan was on call so she didn't plan on seeing him tonight. Addi was taking Calleigh out to dinner. Eric and Brittni were having a double date with Horatio and Marisol. They had a crazy family that would only get crazier when Eric and Brittni finally tied the knot. Alisha had no doubt that they would.

Alisha stepped into the bedroom and began hunting for her plaid pjs.

Someone cleared their throat.

Alisha jumped.

"Holy smokes! Ryan James Wolfe! Don't do that!" Alisha cried in surprise.

Ryan grinned. "I thought you knew I was here."

Alisha stuck out her tongue at him. "Liar."

He shrugged as he walked into the room. "Takes one to know one."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on call."

"I told dispatch to call my cell if I was needed."

"And why did you that?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Ryan teased before kissing Alisha.

"Don't forget to plug in your phone. For someone with OCD you sure can't remember to keep your phone charged."

Ryan pretended to tackle Alisha and both lost their balance, landing on the bed in fits of laughter.

Alisha wound her arms wound Ryan's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this, OK?"

Alisha nodded, her eyes never leaving Ryan's.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Speed asked.

Brittni piped up, "We are more then capable of interviewing people, Lisha. You don't have to do this."

Alisha raised her chin and squared her shoulders. "I can do this. I will do this."

Brittni and Speed exchanged looks.

"Well at least we'll be there to back her up. Or keep her out of trouble," Speed said.

Alisha glared at him. "Get in the hummer," she ordered.

Speed gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

The three were quiet as they drove to the office building where Jace Elliot had worked before he'd been murdered. When they got there, Speed parked the Hummer and they climbed out of the vehicle and started towards the office building.

Alisha hung back until Speed and Brittni were ahead of her. Now that they were there Alisha wasn't so sure she could do this. What did one say to the father who'd broken every single promise he'd made? To the father who was too busy to even come to his daughter's high school graduation?

Alisha's steps faltered.

Speed and Brittni both stopped to look at her.

"Lisha?" Brittni said.

"I'm coming," Alisha was quick to reassure them. Somehow Brittni's voice, the same voice that had helped Alisha through her parents' difficult divorce and the disappointment of her father's broken promises, gave Alisha strength. She could do this.

Together the three CSI's walked into the Farmer's Insurance offices and asked for Cameron Schultz, Jace Elliot's boss.

----------------------------------------

"How did it go?" Horatio asked later that day after Speed, Brittni and Alisha got back to the lab with the DNA and fingerprints of just about everyone that worked at Farmer's Insurance. He'd found Alisha processing the DNA samples in the DNA lab.

"He was sick," Alisha growled. "He's been sick ever since the murders. I got his information so I could go pay him a visit. Make sure he's sick. If not, my father just got bumped up to suspect número uno."

Horatio was a little surprised at the anger in Alisha's voice. Had he made a mistake letting her stay on this case after finding out her father was involved?

Alisha pushed the power button like she stabbing the machine.

"Want to know what I learned?" Alisha asked, her work done for the moment.

She didn't wait for Horatio to answer.

"He's married. He got on with life acting like me and Danny didn't even exist."

Horatio now understood why Alisha was so angry.

"Alisha, I know this is difficult. And if at any time you feel like you need a break, just let me know. I'll work something out," Horatio told her.

Alisha nodded but the determined look on her face told Horatio that she wouldn't be taking a break anytime soon.

-------------------------------------

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned at the sound of his name.

It was Addi. The two men had a mutual respect for each other even if they didn't really like each other.

Ryan waited for Addi to catch up with him.

"Have you seen Alisha?" Addi didn't beat around the bush.

"Nope, not since this morning," Ryan answered, continuing his walk to his car. Alisha had driven herself since she didn't know when she would be ready to leave the lab.

"I heard from Brittni that they went to the Elliot guys work place. Nathan wasn't there."

Ryan stopped. He hadn't heard that, but then he had been at a crime scene for most of the day.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Because I know Alisha. And she's going to be mad. I'm warning you. If she yells, blows up at you, anything that doesn't seem like her, don't take it personally."

--------------------------------------------

Alisha was up to her ears in DNA samples. She sighed as she surveyed the neat row of swabs she'd made earlier that day when she started processing them.

"It looks like I've been twiddling my thumbs and doing nothing," Alisha murmured tiredly. She was getting some major overtime on this case.

"God Lisha, what have you been doing all afternoon?" Brittni sauntered into the room, looking smug.

Alisha grimaced. "It's the never ending DNA samples," she said dryly.

"Haha. Poor you. I'm already done in the print lab. Want some help?"

Alisha shrugged. "If you want to. I'm not going to say no."

Brittni settled herself in the chair across from Alisha and started the long process of extracting DNA to analyze. The two were silent as they worked.

Alisha reached over and grabbed the results from the latest DNA test off the printer. She glanced it and started to put it down but then took another look.

"Brittni, is the results from the blood found at the scene any where near you?" Alisha asked, grabbing a pen and starting to circle some of the markers.

Brittni quickly located the paper and passed it over.

"What'd you find?" she asked curiously.

Alisha laid the two papers side by side.

"Come look at this."

Brittni walked around the table and bent over beside Alisha. "Holy crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so it's been like a week since I've updated. lol. Thanks to Save the Elmo for reviewing. Well on with the story...

**Everything's OK….Maybe**

**Chapter Four**

"Ryan, you still up?" Alisha called as she entered her apartment.

Ryan appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, beautiful. How was work?" he asked, walking over to give Alisha a kiss.

Alisha grinned. "Well I didn't get to see my father. But I may have just busted this case wide open."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "And how did you do that?"

"DNA is a beautiful thing," Alisha said mysteriously before changing the subject.

"So what'd you have for dinner?"

"Sandwich. I didn't feel like cooking for one."

Alisha ducked her head. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I understand."

At that moment Alisha's cell phone rang.

So did Ryan's.

"Richardson."

"Wolfe."

"I'll be right there."

"I'm on my way."

Both of them hung up.

"Maybe I didn't bust this case open," Alisha said. She grabbed her purse and keys.

"You headed to the same place I am?" she asked.

Ryan nodded. "It's highly likely."

------------------------------------

The crime scene was similar to the first one. Family of four, all murdered, with a note written in the boy's room that 'he was watching'. The only difference is that the surveillance equipment had already been taken down and processed by the time Ryan and Alisha arrived.

Horatio met them in the front yard. "Calleigh's already confirmed that the same kind of gun was used in both murders," he told them.

Ryan and Alisha exchanged looks.

"We came as soon as we were called, H," Alisha said slowly, confused.

Horatio nodded. "I know. There was a slight mix up at dispatch. You two somehow got overlooked. I've already talked to them about it."

Again Ryan and Alisha did that silent communication thing.

"OK, Horatio," Ryan said, dropping the matter. "Where do you want us?"

"Alisha, Brittni could use some help upstairs processing the bedrooms. Ryan, you can take the downstairs with Eric."

The couple nodded and headed to the house, leaving Horatio to have a talk with Detective Frank Tripp.

Alisha left Ryan in the kitchen and went upstairs, noting the blood drops as she did. Pausing halfway up, she crouched down to get a closer look.

"Hey, Britters," she called.

In a few seconds Brittni appeared, camera in one hand and a handful of swabs in the other.

"You're finally here. Daddy H told me that there was some sort of mix up with dispatch. I got paged as soon as you left."

Alisha nodded. "Did you see the blood on the stair case?"

Brittni nodded, her expression one of puzzlement. "I already got pics of them. Just haven't gotten around to swabbing them."

Alisha reached into her case just as the voice of Alexx Woods rang out. "Miss Richardson, you are blocking my way."

Alisha didn't even look up as she carefully dipped the swab into a drop of blood.

"One moment Alexx. Need to preserve evidence," she said.

Alisha could tell Alexx was irritated that she was blocking her way but she didn't care. All the feet that would tramping up and down these stairs would destroy the blood evidence.

Alisha wrote down where the swab had been taken, the date and her initials before standing up.

"OK, Alexx, all yours. And be careful. There's blood on the staircase."

Alexx didn't receive the joke very well.

By the time the CSI's were done at the new crime scene, the sun was starting to rise. Horatio sent everyone home for a couple hours of sleep before beginning the lab work. Alisha and Ryan both went to Alisha's apartment and crashed. Several hours later Alisha was woken by Ryan.

"Honey, we gotta go," he said softly, shaking her awake.

Alisha groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Go away."

Ryan grinned. He was just as tired as Alisha was. But he'd had some coffee.

"Rini," Ryan tried her nickname, it seemed to get a rise out her whenever Addi used it most times.

Alisha peeked out from under the pillow.

"Do you just say what I think you said?" she asked groggily.

Ryan nodded. "I did."

"Fine. I'm getting up."

Alisha staggered to her feet and headed to the bathroom while Ryan went to make her a cup a tea. Alisha didn't like coffee.

Ryan drove to the lab while Alisha slept in the seat beside him.

Ryan parked and turned off the car. Instead of getting out though he turned and watched Alisha sleep, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The last week had been crazy. They'd hardly gotten to see each other at all. And it looked like the coming week wasn't going to be any different.

Ryan finally had to get out of the car when Eric and Speed walked by. They pointed and laughed at him when they saw him watching Alisha. Ryan took it good naturedly.

He went around to passenger side of his red Toyota Camry and opened the door.

"Alisha, honey, it's time to wake up," Ryan tried for the second time in an hour to wake his girlfriend up.

Alisha stirred but her eyes didn't open.

Ryan sighed. "OK, Rini."

He reached into the car and very carefully picked Alisha up into his arms.

Alisha opened one eye and looked at him. "Ry, what are you doing?" she murmured sleepily.

"I'm carrying you to work."

"I got that. But why?"

"Because Horatio will be very angry if you don't show up for work."

"Must you always be right? And warm?"

Ryan just shook his head and walked into HQ with Alisha in his arms. Literally.

-------------------------------------

Alisha tiredly rubbed her eyes. It was going on ten o'clock at night and she was still in the lab.

"Hey, Rini, what are you doing here?" Addi poked his head into the DNA lab.

"I'm wondering the same thing," she answered.

Addi wandered into the room. "What are you working on?"

Alisha sighed. "Just processing DNA samples from the latest crime scene."

Addi nodded. He was a lawyer, he knew that was all he was going to get about an ongoing investigation.

"So why are you here?" Alisha just realized it wasn't exactly the normal visiting hours for her friend.

"I came to bring Calleigh some dinner."

Alisha smiled. "That's nice. So how do you think things are going between you two?"

Addi took a seat across from Alisha. It reminded her of all the late night talks they used to have back in California, when Addi slept on her couch.

"It's hard to tell. I think Cal likes me but then there are times I feel like she's just humoring me."

Alisha shook her head. "Calleigh's not like that. If she continues to spend time with you outside of work then she at least thinks of you as a friend."

Addi sighed. "But I want more then friends."

Alisha just shrugged. "Have you tried talking to her?"

Addi gave her a withering look. "Why would I do that, Rini?"

Alisha stuck out her tongue at him. "Whatever, Bear. You know I've been thinking."

Addi broke out into a huge grin. Alisha knew trouble was brewing.

"I knew I smelled smoke. You've got to stop that, Rini, you're going to set off the smoke alarm," Addi teased.

Alisha threw an empty swab box at him. It bounced off his forehead and fell onto the table top in front of him.

Addi looked down at it.

"At least it wasn't a fork this time," he commented.

Alisha smiled. "God that was a long time ago. Back when you were sleeping on my couch."

Addi returned the smile. "And look where you are now, Miss Miami."

Alisha glared. "Don't you make Miss Miami a habit. I'm still mad at you for calling me Rini. Do you know that Ryan is now calling me that? And he doesn't even know the story behind it!" Alisha huffed at Addi.

Addi just grinned. "Maybe I will call you Miss Miami from now on."

Alisha groaned and put her head on the table.

Addi quickly got serious. "No, Rini, I won't do that. I'll just keep calling you Rini and Minx like I always do."

"Gracias, Bear." (AN: Thank you).

-----------------------------------

The next morning found Alisha and Brittni asleep in the break room, leaning on each other.

Horatio walked in after a restful night in his own bed. He stopped when he saw the two women.

"You didn't sleep here all night, did you?" he asked loudly.

The two friends woke up instantly.

"Daddy H!" Brittni cried in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Brittni. But did you sleep here all night?" Brittni glared at him.

"You left without me. And Eric had already went home by the time I was done."

Alisha nodded her head sleepily. "Ryan drove us in yesterday and I couldn't find him last night."

Horatio felt guilty. "You could have called a cab," he said.

Alisha yawned, followed almost immediately by Brittni.

"I've worked too many cases involving cabs. I'm never riding in one again," Alisha said.

At that moment Ryan strolled in, looking rested and happy.

"Good morning everyone," he said cheerfully.

"I hate you," Brittni said flatly while Alisha yawned again.

Ryan looked over at them. "Did you not leave the lab last night?" he asked.

Alisha groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why did you stay here all night?" Ryan gave them both puzzled looks.

Alisha looked up at Brittni. "I'm quickly becoming convinced that all men are dense," she commented.

Brittni nodded. "Yep. Wait till Eric shows up. It'll get better."

Sudden realization dawned on Ryan's face. "Oh my god, Rini, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot we drove here together."

Brittni and Alisha exchanged looks.

"Should I forgive him?" Alisha asked.

Brittni pretended to consider this for a moment. "Oh give the girl a big fat kiss and promise to never do it again."

Ryan sank down on the couch beside Alisha, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the lips just as Calleigh, Eric, Speed and Addi walked in.

Addi raised an eyebrow. "Is there a kissing contest going on I didn't know about?" he asked jokingly.

Alisha and Ryan broke apart.

"Bear, I spent the night sleeping on the couch I'm sitting on. I'm not really in the mood. Besides Ryan and I would win," Alisha retorted.

"Do I need to take you home?" Addi quickly asked, overlooking the comment aimed at him and Calleigh.

Alisha yawned again.

"Horatio I got a hit off CODIS from the blood on the stair case. It belongs to a Steve Cahill. He's got a history of armed robbery, DUIs, breaking and entering, the list goes on and on," Alisha told her boss, leaning on Ryan and looking like she was going to go back to sleep at any moment.

"Thanks, Alisha. Someone take these two home. They deserve a couple hours sleep," Horatio said.

Addi and Ryan both volunteered. "I will," they chorused in unison.

Alisha gave a weak laugh. "Still feeling guilty, are we?"

Ryan ended up taking them to Alisha's apartment while Addi went over some quick details about the Lane case with Calleigh before they both left for court.

It was several hours before Alisha and Brittni showed back up at the lab, both rested and showered. Brittni was wearing clothes borrowed from Alisha.

"It's alive," Eric teased when he saw them in the DNA lab.

Brittni just scowled at him.

Alisha gave a wicked grin. "Sure looks like Ryan and I are gonna win that kissing contest."


	5. Chapter 5

Next to last chapter. I can't believe this story is almost done. Wow.

Thanks again to Save the Elmo for reviewing. I'm begining to think you're the only one reading my story. Well at least someone is. I'll keep posting them just for you if I have to. Would be nice if someone else would review though... any review would nice... OK on with the story.

**Everything's OK….Maybe**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey H, wait up," Alisha called, jogging down the hall towards her boss.

Horatio paused on his way to trace.

"I remembered earlier that there's still something I have to do. I haven't gone to see my father yet," Alisha said it all in rush, as if worried Horatio would stop her before she could get it all out. "I'm all done in the DNA lab for the moment. It shouldn't take me that long just to check out his story."

Horatio nodded. "Take someone with you. I think Speed is in the documents lab."

Alisha breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been scared that Horatio would say that she couldn't go because the case was more pressing.

"Thanks, H."

--------------------------

The silver Hummer pulled up to the two story light yellow house.

Alisha gave a low whistle. "My father lives here? I always thought that he would end up in some trashy apartment or motel."

Speed glanced over at her. "Don't have a very high opinion of him, do you?"

Alisha shook her head. "Growing up he was floating from one job to another. He was always drunk or just plain gone. My mother finally got sick of it my senior year of high school. Danny, my older brother, was in college and we could barely pay for it so she decided to make it on her own with us two kids. My parents divorced, my father fighting every step of the way. He didn't even show up to my high school graduation afterwards. So let's go get this over with."

Alisha opened the door and climbed out of the Hummer into the humid Florida heat. Speed copied her actions. Together they walked to the front door and rang the door bell.

"According to the manager at the insurance company Nathan works at, he's been sick since the day of the first murder and hasn't been back," Alisha said to Speed, even though Speed already knew this.

Speed just let her talk. She was nervous.

A pretty woman a few years younger then Alisha answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" she asked, her eyes darting between Speed and Alisha.

Both Alisha and Speed flashed their badges.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm CSI Speedle and this is CSI Richardson from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab," Speed introduced themselves. "Does a Nathan Richardson live here?"

The woman was now looking only at Alisha. "You're his daughter. Nathan talks about you all the time," she said softly.

Alisha stiffened. This was not how she expected the interview to go.

"Ma'am, if you could just tell us where to find him…?" Speed intervened.

The woman quickly backed up, opening the door wider. "He's up stairs. I'll take you to him," she said politely.

Alisha followed Speed into the house. It was decorated in hues of blue and white with flowers everywhere, a contrast to the house Alisha grew up in.

The woman, who introduced herself as Tina, led them up the winding stair case to the second floor.

"Nathan? Honey?" she called as they walked down the hall.

Speed and Alisha exchanged looks.

"I don't want to know," Alisha mouthed at him with a shudder.

Tina gently pushed open the door at the end of hall and peeked in. "You are awake," she said in surprise.

A man voice, low and husky, answered, "You woke up with that yelling, Tina. What's going on?"

"There are two cops here to see you, Nathan," Tina started to sound nervous.

"Well let them in," the voice ordered.

Tina stepped back to let Speed and Alisha enter the bedroom.

Alisha's first glimpse of her father was one she'll not be forgetting very soon. His right arm was wrapped in bandages while his left wrist was encased in a cast. His color was a pale grey; a container of oxygen sat beside him with a mask attached to it.

"The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me, Rini," he said with a small smile.

Alisha's mouth became very pinched and her look hardened.

"How long have you been like this?" Speed asked, sending Alisha concerned looks.

"About a week. It hit suddenly. I fell down, broke my wrist and scrapped up my arm," Nathan answered, never taking his eyes off Alisha.

"Did you go to the ER?" Alisha asked stiffly.

"Tina took me immediately."

"Which hospital did you go to?"

"Miami General, the same you were born in." Alisha didn't look pleased at that comment.

She looked over at Speed. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah. How well did you know Jace Elliot?"

Nathan's expression became shadowed. "I was friends with him. His wife was the one who introduced me to Tina. I'm so sorry to hear about their deaths." He did look truly sorry.

"Well that's all we need. Hope you feel better soon," Speed said, assuring Alisha out the door.

Tina was standing there, wringing her hands and looking anxious.

"You didn't tire him out, did you?" she demanded to know, pouncing on them the moment they appeared.

"No, ma'am, we didn't," Speed said politely.

She gave a short, quick nod and escorted them out of the house.

Alisha was silent during the drive back to the lab. Speed left her alone to her thoughts.

"Thanks for coming with me," Alisha murmured when Speed parked the Hummer.

"It was no problem, Alisha. I'll go check out his story with Miami General," Speed said. "You go see Ryan."

--------------------------------------

Horatio stared down Steve Cahill.

The ex convict did not look happy with Horatio glaring at him.

"How do you explain your blood at a murder scene?" Eric asked sternly.

Steve just shrugged and didn't say anything. He'd learned to not speak unless he was asking for his lawyer. Which is exactly what he did.

"I want my lawyer," Steve said, his light green eyes boring into Horatio's defiantly.

Eric and Horatio exchanged looks. There was nothing they could do until his lawyer showed up.

Alisha wandered by at that moment, her nose buried in a file, completely oblivious to everyone.

Steve noticed her and said, "I wanna talk to her when my lawyer gets here."

Now Horatio was concerned. What would Steve want with Alisha?

"We'll go call your lawyer," he said, gesturing for Eric to follow him out of the room.

"Why would he want to talk to Alisha?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out," Horatio said, heading in the direction Alisha had disappeared.

Eric watched him go then decided to go call that lawyer for Mr. Cahill.

"Alisha," Horatio said when he spotted Alisha talking to Brittni.

Both Alisha and Brittni turned and looked at Horatio.

"What's going on Daddy H?" Brittni asked.

"You don't look very happy," Alisha observed.

"Alisha, there is a man who wants to talk to you. Steve Cahill," Horatio said.

Alisha frowned. "Isn't that the guy who's blood we found on the stair case of the second murder scene?"

Horatio nodded. "He says he'll only talk to you."

Alisha's frown deepened. "Why me? I've never meet the man before."

"I don't know why you. But I would like to know."

Alisha nodded, her expression far away. "OK, I'll do it. You'll be there, right?"

Horatio nodded.

"I'm going to need a few minutes to look over some things."

Horatio nodded again.

Brittni handed Alisha the file they'd been discussing. "You're going to need this," she said simply before disappearing.

20 minutes later Alisha was standing outside interrogation room one with Eric and Horatio, several thick files in her hands. All were waiting for Steve's lawyer, who had just walked in the front door.

A heavyset woman wearing a dark purple dress and looking annoyed strode towards them with a purposeful intent.

"Lt. Caine, why is my client in trouble again?" she demanded to know, her tone of voice irritated to match her expression.

"Well, Cathy, you'd have to ask him," Horatio said smoothly. Cathy May McCormic was one of the few lawyers he could stand.

"Well let's get this over with. I'm scheduled to be in court." Cathy jerked open the door so hard Alisha feared that she would break it and walked in, becoming a professional lawyer along the way. "Mr. Cahill, I urge you not say anything."

Alisha took the lead. It was what Steve wanted after all. She laid a photo of the blood on the staircase at the St. James' place.

"You see this blood drop?" Alisha asked. "The directionality of the drop tells us that whoever left it was going down the stairs. And that person was you, Mr. Cahill. Now can you tell me why you were bleeding in their house?"

Alisha crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, her gaze flinty hard.

"I was taking care of some business," Steve answered, his gaze flickering between Alisha's face and her breasts.

Cathy let out an irritated sound. "Mr. Cahill, I urge you as your lawyer to not say anything," she repeated.

Alisha laid another photo down in front of Steve.

"This is blood found at another murder scene. The Elliot family. Jace Elliot worked with your girlfriend, Lauren Jacobson's, father. Dale Jacobson was passed over for a promotion in favor of Mr. Elliot. Lauren's blood was found in the Elliot's home after they were murdered. Is there anything you would like to say before I continue?"

Alisha paused to let him respond. Steve just continued to look at her.

"Mrs. McCormic?" Alisha turned to the lawyer.

Cathy shrugged. She had nothing to say at this moment.

"OK. I think that you agreed to help Lauren murder the Elliot family to help her father. To throw suspicion off you two, you decided to make it look like some twisted, sick serial killer. You set up surveillance equipment, wrote a message in the boys blood. And murdered another four people."

Steve had gone pale by this time. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He was noticeably nervous.

"I have no idea what your talking about lady," he croaked.

Alisha smirked. "You admitted to being in the St. James's home earlier. Taking care of some business, isn't that right?"

Steve could do nothing but nod his head. Cathy was looking like she going to kill him.

"You want to know where you went wrong? You killed the parents with a 9 millimeter gun. But the kids you stabbed. And, as with most stabbings, you cut yourself in the process, leaving your blood at the scene. Lauren killed the first family while you killed the second. So what do you have to say now?"

Steve groaned. "OK, we did it. Lauren was pissed her father didn't get the promotion and she couldn't go to college if he didn't get a pay raise. So I helped her take out the one thing standing between her father and his promotion. It was her idea to make it look all creepy and stuff."

Cathy looked up at Horatio. "Is the DA willing to deal?"

One more chapter! Remember to review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter. sniffs. I can't believe it's over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Save the Elmo.

**Everything's OK….Maybe**

**Chapter Six**

Eric shook his head as the door behind them closed. "Rini, were did you pull all that from?" he asked in disbelief.

Alisha scowled at him. "Not you too!"

Eric lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry. Don't like Rini. Got it."

Horatio watched Alisha as she sent one last glare at Eric before saying loftily, "I received the back ground check on Dale Jacobson just before Horatio told me that Steve had requested to talk to me. Once I saw it, all the pieces fell into place."

Horatio smiled. "Good work, Alisha."

Ryan and Speed approached at that moment.

"Heard from Brittni that Alisha here solved the case," Ryan said, giving her a bright smile. Alisha returned it with one of her own.

"Lauren Jacobson has been picked up and is on her way here right now," Brittni said, coming up unnoticed and slipping her arm around Eric's waist.

Horatio frowned at the PDA but didn't say anything.

"So has anyone heard from Addi or Calliegh about the Lane case is going?" Alisha asked curiously. It had been decided ahead of time between the lawyers, the judge and Horatio that Alisha won't be allowed to testify or be in court while the proceedings occurred.

"Gary has been put away for a very long time. You'll have to talk to Addi about the details but he sounded very happy on the phone," Ryan added.

"I think another party is in order," Alisha said, looking at Brittni.

Brittni grinned. "I now just the place."

Speed spoke up. "Ah, before you start planning that, Alisha, I need to talk to you. Privately."

Alisha exchanged looks with Brittni and Ryan. What could Speed be wanting to talk to her about that no one else was privy to?

Brittni shrugged her shoulders and Ryan just slightly shook his head. Frowning, Alisha followed Speed to an empty interigation room.

"A woman called the front desk while you were in with Steve. She said her name was Tina Richardson. She was looking for one of us," Speed started.

Alisha remained silent.

Speed plowed on. "I called her back because you were busy. Alisha, I'm sorry, you're father died this morning."

-------------------------------

Alisha rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and laughed along with everyone else as Eric teased Brittni about the dare she'd just done. Somehow the group had descended into playing a crazy game of Truth or Dare.

Alisha felt a bit bad for celebrating the end of Gary and the weird case when her father was dead but this was helping her work through whatever grief she was feeling.

"OK, Ryan, your turn," Horatio said, having just as much fun as his CSI's.

Ryan elbowed Alisha in the ribs to get her attention. "Truth or dare, Rini?" he asked.

Alisha made a face. "Truth. I don't like your dares," she answered.

"How did you get the nickname Rini?"

"Addi, you will pay for this," Alisha pointed a finger at the DA accusingly.

Addi laughed. "Tell the story, Rini. Or I'll call Danny and have him tell it."

Alisha glared. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I hate you."

"It's OK. I'm used to it."

Alisha sighed. "When I was younger I was into the Japanese anime Sailor Moon. When I was about seven I decided that for Halloween I would dress up as my favorite character, Sailor Mini Moon or Rini. My brother, who dressed up as a vampire, thought my costume was hilarious. Especially when a gust of wind blew the very short skirt up, showing my underwear to everyone within sight." Bursts of laughter. Alisha ignored it and continued on. "My father was walking behind me and found this to the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He was a bit drunk. After that he started to call me Rini. The name went away for the most part when I entered high school but after my parents divorced, Danny began calling me that again. He was and still is the only one who can get away with it. And that's how I got the nickname Rini."

Ryan kissed her. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked.

Alisha stuck her tongue out at him. "Truth or dare, Ryan?"

-----------------------------------

The party broke up, with Alisha and Ryan heading back to Alisha's apartment.

Eric had picked up Brittni and brought her so that afterwards he could have some private time with her, one to one.

He drove them to an empty beach, the same beach they'd visited on their first date.

"It's so nice tonight," Brittni said, snuggling closer to Eric as they walked.

Eric smiled at her. "It is nice tonight. Brittni, can I ask you something?" He had to do it before he lost his nerve.

Brittni nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you marry me?"

The End

I know it's not the best chapter but I had to do it to lead into the next story which I'm working on. It's slow going as I'm preparing to head off to college soon and then I'll have even less time to write but I'll get it out there soon. I promise. Well review and keep an eye out (or an author alert) for the third story in the series.


End file.
